Young Justice: Rise of the Spirit Warrior
by robert32514
Summary: First Kamen Rider story, ever. A noble act cost him his life. Now, Steven Evans has been given a second chance in a new world, starting over with an adoptive mother and mentor, de-aged, and empowered with armor he's only ever dreamed of. But, in this new life, a darkness is rising, and not even the League can stop it alone. A new era of heroes is born.


**Young Justice: Rise of the Spirit Warrior**

 **Ch. 1 Todays the Day**

 **I do not own Young Justice, or Kamen Rider**

 **D. C. Comics, and the family of**

 **Shotaro Ishinomori do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: I've wanted to do a Kamen Rider story for a long time, and thanks to the efforts of such Youtube characters such as Hazik Hakimi, Zero Rei, and a few others, I can at least try my hand at a Kamen Rider story without any of the Japanese characters. One of the said Rider characters I've come to enjoy the most is Ghost and Specter, though for the time being, Specter will be left out of the picture. Wish me luck.**

 **Ch. 1 Todays the day**

 **Gotham City**

 **Evening hours**

 **Wayne Enterprises Power Plant**

The day had started out like any other. Men and women were going about their daily jobs, ensuring that Gotham City itself continued to shine when the night was at its darkest. At least, that was until the Facility itself was frozen over in a cowardly attack, its employees frozen into statues. None had stood a chance, let alone was able to escape as the ice weapon had frozen all escape exits.

The one responsible was walking among the many innocent human ice statues, his weapon of choice being a cryo-gun, like the weapons of other notorious Ice Villains such as Captain Cold and Victor Freeze, capable of freezing anything and anyone at such dangerous temperatures, death was certain unless swift action was immediately taken.

The villain in question, was none other than Minister Blizzard, an enemy of various League members such as Wonder Woman, the Batman, and others. The garments upon his icy personage consisted of a blue dress-like attire with a paler blue outlining the front and lower ends of the outfit, a crown-like hat with tresses hanging off of his arms, boots specialized for his feet so that he could maintain his footing on the iced flooring when walking among his many frozen victims. His skin a pale blue like many of those with an icy demeanor, was altered at the genetic level where the cold had absolutely no effect upon him. His facial hair consisting of a lengthy black beard and mustache.

The man was smiling to himself as not a hero had been alerted to his recent activities as he slowly made his way towards the control section of the Plant when a feminine voice stopped him, causing his head to swivel to the right, allowing him to get just a glimpse of the one whom dared make him pause.

"I like what you done to the place." The woman said as she stood to the side, directly behind the cold fanatic, "Now why don't you do the good people of Gotham a favor and reverse what you did, otherwise we can make this really painful." the sound of knuckles cracking caused him to turn completely around as he gazed upon the Gotham Siren known as Black Canary. Standing beside her was her first and current protege, Kamen Rider Ghost. Unlike his mentor, Ghost possessed the ability to alter his bodies armor based on characters either historic or otherwise.

It was unknown how many transformations he had, but the one he currently wore, had the ability to undo his ice-guns work. Canary wore a black form fitting outfit with fishnet leggings, a black jacket and gloves made for fighting. Her blond hair, blue eyes, and feminine looks, made many criminals pause before she wiped the floor with them. Many a men wore peversive smiles after getting their asses handed to them via the Meta with a Super Sonic Scream.

The armored being next to her, known as Ghost, was still a relative unknown. The armor he wore was red with silver patches in the knees, ankles, and wrists. The rather large 'Eye' symbol upon his chest was also silver, with black flames flowing all over his red armor, mask and boots, making him appear somewhat demonic as a single silver and red horn finished the look in the middle of the helmets forehead. A matching jacket with a hood that was then being pulled back by a single red armored glove, showed the icy villain that he too was ready for a fight. Then of course, there was the source of the young heroes power, a near bulky plastic-like apparatus with an 'Eye' symbol upon it as well, connected to a belt upon his waist with an orange colored, injector-styled, rod that aided in activating his many forms.

Those who observed the warrior, knew that he could summon at will, special 'Eye-Cons' as he called them, in order to alter his armor, capable of not just changing the said armor, but also transforming whatever weapons he had on hand into other, more powerful weapons depending on the form he took and the characters the 'Eye Cons' summoned.

His red helmets black flame styled eyes, like all of his transformations, made it hard to get a good read on him, as he took a defensive stance that showed he was prepared to fight if he must.

"Black Canary and Ghost, how fortuitous. Come to join me?"

"As if, jack-ass. Put the gun down, or get burned." the one known as Ghost spoke.

"How about...no." the crazy replied as he raised the Ice Weapon, which by then, the two heroes had already reacted as they split up. Canary went left while Ghost went right, running through the complex and out of his visual aim in order to escape the icy blasts sent their way, as the mad man fired wildly with a deranged laugh.

"Hahaha, you two showing up here and scurrying about like rats in a frozen cage just makes things that much more entertaining. Now, where oh where can either of you be?" The Psychopath began wandering around, raising his eyes to the upper levels that his eyes could visually look upon, not seeing a sign of either individual. Of course, the woman had trained and fought alongside the likes of the 'Bat' and 'Arrow', so stealth would come easy for her.

"Come now, why not make this easy on yourselves and just step into range and I'll make this quick?" he called out.

A slight breathing sound caught his attention as his eyes widened. One of them had managed to get the drop on him from behind. Swinging his arm and body around, he made to club the person behind him with the butt of the ice gun, only the said person ducked under the swing as he did so.

Then a small, but very strong, gloved fist met his chin, his head snapping back, a single tooth flying out. He stumbled backwards, wiping the flowing blood from his lips with a snarl. "Bad move bitch, cause I got you dead bang." he snarled as he looked upon the heroin who then stood up with her hands on her hips.

"You sure about that?" Dinah Lance asked with a smirk as a loud mechanical injection-like sound filled the air followed an robotic toned voice calling out loudly from directly behind her as a body with its red arms outstretched, flew up and over hers with an outstretched leg, **"Toucon Dai Kaigan...Boost Omega Drive"**.

Said leg had some form of flowing fire based energy emanating from Ghosts right foot as it quickly came down and struck Blizzard squarely in the chest.

The attack launched him back several feet, knocking the air out of him. His gun had flown from his grip when the kick connected. He felt some form of energy buildup within his chest as he painfully made to stand with a wobble in his step a moment later, only for the energy to explode all around him, with him at the center of the explosion, causing Blizzard to fly back several feet more, then landing on his back hard and out cold.

To Canary, she was glad her protege had kept the attack level down when he struck with his signature technique, so that Minister Blizzard didn't die. He merely had incapacitated the guy with a low charged fire based attack, causing Blizzard to fall back with his clothes badly burnt and his skin singed. His beard and mustache as well as his hair almost completely gone due to the Omega Drive Attack.

The armored hero before her had landed on a single foot when he touched down while the other was still outstretched, as if to slide forward a bit. Blizzard was unconscious upon the blackened floor behind him as he made to turn around and look upon his and Canary's handiwork.

"Not bad, kid. You did good with keeping the power at a moderate level." Dinah commented.

"It was only because of your guidance that I was able to do so, mom." Ghost replied. As he made to stand. Looking up and around at the Plants many frozen personnel, he said, "I better take care of this so that Emergency services can see to them." Moving his hands in several gestures until he finished summoning the power needed, he then created a gesture with his left hand flat and the right gesturing upward with the third and pinky finger curled with the index and middle finger standing straight up, and the thumb curled inward. With his masked head bowed, he concentrated the power over the fire within and made to extend it outward.

Canary and the Emergency Personnel who had arrived on the scene with Gothams finest watched as ribbons of fire emanated from Ghosts very body and flowed outward, wrapping around the frozen citizen workers, melting the ice imprisoning them.

The flame appeared warm to the touch to those it passed by as they stood transfixed at the power being displayed as the ribbons of flame worked their magic. It took almost half an hour before the Gothams denizens were unfrozen, by which then, Ghost had pulled back on his flames, allowing for Gothams Medics to do their jobs.

But the Canary knew the damage had already been done as she caught her adopted son before he could collapse due to extending his power to save the lives of Blizzards terrorist actions.

"Easy, I got you." she said as she helped him slowly drop to a knee, his breath coming in huge loud gasps.

"T-That...took a l-lot...out of me."

"I know." she said as she held his helmeted head against her shoulder. "Let's not try and make a habit of that, huh?" she chuckled.

"Yes mam." her student responded with a weary tone.

A _'crunch'_ of crushed ice breaking under heavy feet brought both of their attentions to a new arrival to the scene.

A woman with a mocha colored skin tone with long black hair had to stumble upon broken ice when she came upon Black Canary holding a tired and winded Ghost, whom had been forced to drop to a knee. "Canary, Ghost."

"Montoya!" Canary shot back as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"He gonna be alright?"

Canary looked worriedly to her armored son who then nodded at her, and with a grunt, slowly rose to both feet.

"I'll be fine." he said as Canary kept a hand on both his front and back just to make sure he didn't stumble or fall due to exhausting his spiritual energy in saving the lives of everyone Blizzard had frozen.

Looking around, Montoya nodded as Medics were attending to the wet and freezing, yet freed individuals. Her eyes then landed on the psychotic himself who had now been turned on his stomach, the cuffs being slammed upon his wrists by Gothams finest. "I'll make sure Gordon knows what happened here. You did good, both of you. You should be proud of your boy, Canary."

"Believe me, Detective. I am." Dinah replied as she looked at her son with pride, a little put out that she couldn't see his expression in return. But he squashed that emotion in her as he firmly grasped her hand to show that he appreciated how she felt about him.

It'd been a long time since he felt even a smidgen of love or affection from a parent, but having found himself in this world all those years ago with the powers of Kamen Rider Ghost at his disposal, with Dinah Lance taking him in as her own and adopting him, he'd finally learned to let go of his past life and embrace the new one he'd been given. He'd finally learned to let someone not related to him by blood to bond with him and give love a chance to blossom between he and the woman who would become a surrogate parental figure to him. In turn, he'd finally learned to give love and affection in return for that which was freely given to him.

His only ties to his past life, was a wallet containing a single photo of a brother who had finally found peace. Brandon James Evans may be gone in body and soul, but not his spirit as his big brother, one Steven Nickolas Evans would never forget the brother he had raised alone when his parents were either too doped up or too drunk to even care.

"Let's get out of here. What do you say?" the Siren of Gotham said.

"Sure." Steven replied from under the mask or helmet, "After all, today's the day."

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **Outside the Hall of Justice**

The area surrounding the Headquarters of the Justice League was filled with many reporters and spectators. Many of which concentrated on the gathering of the Justice League Heroes and their proteges. Those not concentrating on the heroes and their wards, were either scratching their heads and wondering why it was taking so long for the Heroes to enter with their partners, and or voicing their concern on why it was taking so long to begin the ceremony.

Everyone noticed as the Dark Knight known as Batman and the Emerald Archer Green Arrow turned to each other, "She's late." the Emerald Archer spoke.

"She just finished dealing with Minister Blizzard at the Gotham Power Plant." The Bat explained.

"Ghost with her?"

"You jealous?" the Detective asked in an emotionless tone.

The Archer raised a single eyebrow as he tried to think of a come back, but stopped as if to think on the answer with a sigh. After a moment, he spoke, "I just don't know how to feel about her adopting a kid that has the soul of an adult. That said kid was also de-aged and dropped off in our world by parties unknown with powers we can barely understand. He's not even her real son."

"He is on paper. Whoever sent him here, undoubtedly thought he was deserving of a second chance, not just at life, but as a kid in need of a family." The Flash, also known as the fastest man alive said from where he stood.

"I know." Green Arrow sighed, "It's all just so..."

"Frustrating?" Speedy, his young ward, finished.

Green Arrow was about to refute this claim and use another when the sound of a set of motorcycle engines made themselves known. All four veteran heroes, their sidekicks, and the News Journalists turned at the sound of two approaching two wheeled vehicles that then came into view, their approach slowed as they came upon The Hall, trudging slowly until they stopped beside their colleagues.

Black Canary rode up in a black Ducati Monster Diesel while the now black and orange armored Kamen Rider Ghost rode up beside her with his own bike, a Rider power transformed Honda CRF250L, modified by his armors abilities with an orange seat, a black demonic horse-like image with lights for eyes and a single horn sticking out of the head of the Horse-like snout.

Both kicked out the kickstands on the left side of their bikes and disembarked themselves from their said personal bikes. Walking up to the other heroes, Canary and Ghost both stopped beside them with Canary raising a single eye at the strange looks, "What?"

"You're late." Green Arrow said suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were on the clock when it comes to stopping the bad guys."

"Can we not do this right now?" the protege of Green Arrow growled out.

"He's right. This is an important occasion, not just for us, but our pupils." Orin, alias Aqua-Man said as he spoke up.

"Yeah, like today is totally the day, man." the yellow and red suited speedster known as Kid Flash said as he pumped his arms up and jumped in excitement.

"Easy Kid Flash," the crimson Speedster known as the Flash said, touching his partners red head and shaking it in good fun, "There's enough excitement to go around."

"That's good enough for you to say, but you've not waited for this moment like we have." Speedy said.

"He's right, both Batman and Flash are founding members of the League, the rest only came and joined over time. We've had to train for most of our lives for this moment." the Boy Wonder stated from where he stood.

"Enough." Canary said with a _'sigh'._ Placing a hand on her pupils shoulder, she then said with a warm smile, "Today's the day."

Her partner/son nodded with a small _'grunt'._

Looking forward, Green Arrow agreed as he said out loud, "Welcome, to the Hall of Justice."

With determined expressions and just small hints of nervous trepidation, the Heroes walked their partners up to and through the doors of the Hall of Justice, a tall, curved building of white marble and high grade, bullet proof glass.

'Here we go.' Steven thought to himself as he let his mentor and mother figure lead him in the next step of his destiny, and into an even greater future.

 **Here we go with another brand new story as promised. Short though it may be, it is the beginning of another story that is bold and new to me at the same time where I am not doing a Harry Potter story as was the original intent, but something new. Give me your thoughts, and I'll catch you on the flipside with the other material which is from this point on, updates.**

 **Also, did I do ok with the description of Kamen Rider Ghosts description, skills, finishers, and abilities, as well as the original origin of the 'Ghost' Steven, whose backstory has already been thought out and will be told in full in the next chapter? Leave your comments positive and I will see you later. Until next time.**


End file.
